


Take a break

by boredone27



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be cleaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble to destress. Writing these two are fun. Also on [my livejournal](http://greenpersi.livejournal.com/1292.html)

“I really have became rusty.”

Ed moaned from his position on the ground, splayed out and heaving in breaths. Riza stood smiling over him, victorious.

“Your reflexes have became somewhat dull, yes, but your speed is still very good. Now stop fooling around and get back to business.”

Her apartment was becoming too cluttered, with her never having the time to properly unpack and arrange, dust started gathering all over the place. So they were supposed to be cleaning up and rearranging, instead Ed had suggested they spar, to see how much he still got and because he never had a chance to spar with her much before.

“Not fair. How can a normal school teacher win against a military officer.”

“You can hardly be considered normal, Edward. Now stand up and continue working.”

She reached down to pull him up, in the second she missed his grin a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her down into a broad chest. Riza sighed and swatted at her boyfriend while he just laughed, arms closing around her.

“Very funny. We still have a shelf to move you know.”

“I spent the whole day helping you clean the kitchen and move the couch, show some pity. You have surprisingly many stuff for someone with no time for decorating.”

“You were the one who insisted to help. I could have cleaned up on my own.”

He kept grinning at her and she glared back, though Ed was right that he had been very helpful. With his help the work was done much quicker, she would have enough time that night to review some paperwork.

“Well I like spending time with you,” he said and kissed her, fingers running through her short hair. She closed her eyes and kissed back, tasting the coffee from their small break on his tongue.

When they parted she let him guide her head down to the crook of his neck, her nose buried in golden blond hair. Black Hayate came up to them from where he was lounging on the newly moved couch, curiously tilted his head at them and then laid down next to her side.

“At this rate we are never getting anything done,” Riza grumbled, she could feel the smile rising on her lips.

“I can help you again tomorrow.”

She swatted him again and Ed just laughed. He laid her down on her side between him and Hayate, she snuggled closer, settling in. Seems she won’t have time for those paperwork after all.


End file.
